From A Scorching Soul, To A Rising Dragon
by Edge22
Summary: Jann Lee is defeated by a mysterious man and goes through a Bruce Lee like training. His training tests his physical, and most importantly, his mental capacity. Chap. 5 up
1. Burning Soul

**From a Scorching Soul, to a Rising Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Burning Soul**

**Description: The Beginning of Jann Lee's tale of ascension, in this chapter he meets a mysterious man with an unknown identity that uses Jeet Kune Do and battles him.**

**Author's Notes: Jeet Kune Do is not a fighting style, its a way of life, no fighting style is the best, because its all depends on the inner soul of the person, how they fight, not what they fight with. Become like water, the abilty to adapt, I made this because I realized Jann Lee has fallen (or has always been on) the dark side of Martial Arts, fighting to win, so I thought he goes under a Bruce Lee like training to realize his full potential. Also Jeet Kune Do is a fighting style thats freeform, infact the only freeform fighting style that allows the user to adapt to a differen situation, not just 1 thing for 1 situation. And Jann Lee's 3rd costume in DOA4 isn't based on Kill Bill you f'in n00bs, its based on what Bruce Lee wore in his last movie, The Game Of Death. Many of you people reading this probably has no idea of what the yellow track suit represents**** but for those of you ignorant ones I shall tell you what it means, due to my Quick Lesson's on Bruce Lee sections. **

**Disclaimer: I did not create Jann Lee, nor did I create the quotes used by the mysterious man, all of those belong to their respective owners.**

_"NO WAY IS MY WAY NO LIMITATION IS MY LIMITATION"_

* * *

_A arena somewhere in Hong Kong, January 18, 2016_

"Waatah!", Jann Lee knocked his opponent out cold

"Winner! Jann Lee!", announced the referee

Jann Lee shouted to the crowd, "Isn't there anyone strong enough to challenge me?"

"I shall", a man walked onto the arena, wearing a brown leather jacket, tinted aviator sunglasses, dark blue jeans, and had a light beard and moustache

"Ok then whats your style?"

"I guess you could say its the Art Of Fighting, without the Fighting"

"What?"

"You'll see"

"Show me"

"Later"

"But your going to fight me"

"I can't show you what I truly mean just by a fight"

"Bullshit, fighting is all there is to hand to hand combat"

"Ignorance"

Jann Lee charged at the man and readied one of his back hand punches like he always does but suddenly, "Waatah!" The man executed a kick blow to Jann Lee's gut, similiar to one of Jann's kicks but with more perfectionism. Jann Lee flew back 8 feet and landed on the ground with a shoe print on his Black Chinese Jacket (DOA2 main costume),

Jann Lee's friends and sparring partners helped him on his feet,"Jann are you ok?"

"Ugh...it felt like I got hit by a truck...get off me!" Jann pushed away his friends and charged at the man again, this time with a jumping kick, the man ducked and hit Jann Lee in his ribs with the back of his elbows. "Gahh!", Jann fell to the ground, he though to himself,'that style!', he got up, "You know Jeet Kune Do!"

"And if I do?"

"Shut up! where did you learn the greatest style existing?", continued Jann

"Thats where your wrong"

"what?"

"Later.."

"Tell me now!"

"You are not ready"

"I'll show you I'm ready!", Jann went for a slide kick but the man was easily prepared for the attack, he side steeped but with his other foot Jann locked down the man to the floor. Jann got up and signaled the man to get come and get him (DOA4 Taunt 2), "How do you like that?", the man socked Jann in the face and side stepped to his left

"How do YOU like that?"

Jann Lee made a right hook to the man's face but he ducked in a flash

"Uh-uh", the man waved his finger in disapproval ,"You must have the ability to adapt, crashing rhythm can't compete with.." the man claps his hands twice "broken rhythm"

"what the hell does that mean?" Jann readied a powerful uppercut but before he can even execute the punch..."Wachaa!" a kick was delivered to Jann's face and Jann was out cold, the man left the building as mysteriously as he came.

* * *

**Quick Lesson on Bruce Lee: In the crappy version of The Game Of Death, they took all the outakes (100 minutes) and used only 11 minutes in their movie which has a completly different storyline and characters then what Bruce originally had in mind. In the crappy version an actor called Billy Lo is shot in the face, fakes his death, gets plastic surgery, and gets his revenge. In Lee's version, he would play a undefeated retired Actory named Hai Tien who is offered to make a raid on a 5 story pagoda by the Korean Mafia. At first he refuses but the mafia kidnaps his sister and younger brother so he accepts. He is introduced too 4 accomplices, one with an antagonistic unfollowing nature, played by James Tien (worked with Lee on Way of The Dragon and Fist of Fury) , the other a strong but simple minded martial artist played by Hong Kong stuntman, Che Yuen, the other 2 were undecided. Each floor of the pagoda was too have a different martial arts master. Whong In Sik was the master of a kicking style on the first floor and appeared as one of Lee's opponents in The Way of The Dragon (not Enter The Dragon, WoTD is the one where Bruce fights Chuck Norris). Lee's highest ranking student at his Gung Fu schools, Taki Kimura, was to be the guardian of the 2nd floor, he was to use Praying Mantis and Wing Chun Gung Fu styles. Dan Inosanto (Lee's most adept student in the art of Jeet Kune Do) is the guardian of the 3rd floor, he uses Filipino Eskreema and Ken Po Karate, in this fight Inosanto uses 2 sticks against Lee's bamboo branch and then after that, there is the first ever nunchaku battle ever captured on film. On the 4th floor is Korean Hapkido Grand Master Ji Han Jae. And on the final floor is Kareem Abdul Jabaar, one of Lee's top students, He uses no fighting style. The original footage and story was deemed lost forever but in 1994 the original script and fight scene coreagraphy is found and in 2000 the original footage is found, although it only covers the fightscenes from the 3rd to final floor and Lee's way down to the bottom. In the movie Lee wears a Yellow Track suit, which has no affliation with any style. What Bruce was trying to portray is that you don't need to wear traditional clothing to be an effective fighter. **


	2. Scorching Anger

**From a Scorching Soul, to a Rising Dragon**

**Chapter 2:Scorching Anger**

**Description: The next day Jann wakes up furious that he was defeated **

**Author's Notes: Jeet Kune Do is not a fighting style, its a way of life, no fighting style is the best, because its all depends on the inner soul of the person, how they fight, not what they fight with. Become like water, the abilty to adapt, I made this because I realized Jann Lee has fallen (or has always been on) the dark side of Martial Arts, fighting to win, so I thought he goes under a Bruce Lee like training to realize his full potential. Also Jeet Kune Do is a fighting style thats freeform, infact the only freeform fighting style that allows the user to adapt to a differen situation, not just 1 thing for 1 situation. And Jann Lee's 3rd costume in DOA4 isn't based on Kill Bill you f'in n00bs, its based on what Bruce Lee wore in his last movie, The Game Of Death.Many of you people reading this probably has no idea of what the yellow track suit represents.**** but for those of you ignorant ones I shall tell you what it means, due to my Quick Lesson's on Bruce Lee sections. **

**Disclaimer: I did not create Jann Lee, nor did I create the quotes used by the mysterious man, all of those belong to their respective owners.**

_"NO WAY IS MY WAY NO LIMITATION IS MY LIMITATION"_

* * *

_Jann Lee's apartment, Januay 19, 2016_

"God dammit!", Jann Lee threw his alarm clock against a wall, "How could I lose?" he smashed his end table with rage, then a sudden jolt of pain bursted in his ribs, he noticed someone had bandaged him up

"You should be more careful"

"Lei Fang?"

"Yes its me Jann", she nodded as she walked in with a tray of Li-Cha tea and some breakfast

"Ugh...what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm in Hong Kong for my finals, I left you ten messages"

"Oh yeah I forgot...", he took a sip of his tea, "Did you bandage me up?"

Lei nodded, "Yup, I followed you downtown, I brought you home, you were heavy ya know"

Jann rubbed his head in pain and tried to eat some of his breakfast, "You...you saw the entire fight?"

"Yeah, you were lucky, that man could have killed you...easily"

"Like you could do any better!"

"Well maybe I could have..."

"Like I'd let you anyway! No one is allowed to defeat that man until I do!"

"Well right now your in no condition to fight"

"Bull shit! I can still throw a punch!", he tried to get up but he felt that pain in his ribs again

"See?"

Jann murmered, "_Chosof..." _(Cantonese for bastard)

"Now finish your breakfast, I made it myself"

"No wonder it tastes so bad..."

Lei hit him over the head with a pillow, "Hey! it took me a long time to make it for you! you should at least be grateful!"

"Why did you make me tea? you know I don't like tea"

"Its Li-Cha tea idiot! its supposed to be good for you!"

"Eh..Tea is for old people and chicks anyway.."

"What? say that again and I'll send you to the hospital!"

_"Lan-chi di-en"_ (Cantonese for Calm down)

During the afternoon, Jann got his friends to track down this man by going to all the undeground arena's and tournaments in Hong Kong, he was determined to find him.

About 4 hours later, his friend Jimmy Chen called, "Jann!"

"Jimmy, what do you got?"

"I didn't find him but I did get his name from a fisherman in the ports in the ghetto"

"Well what is it then?"

"Hai Tien"

"Hai Tien? Ok got it"

He hung up and called another one of his friends, "Edison"

"Yeah Jann?"

"Look up a man named Hai Tien and call me when you find out where he lives"

"Why?"

"Because he's the man that beat me yesterday, I plan to return the favor"

"Oh gotcha, later"

Jann hung up with a smirk on his face, Lei Fang was on the other side of the room studying, "You better not be thinking about fighting that man tonight!"

"Just shut up and go back to reading your Kama Sutra"

"Oh I am going to kill you now!"

"Bring it! I can take you!"

* * *

**Quick Lesson on Bruce Lee: While Bruce never drank coffee, particulary because he didn't like the taste, he was very partial to tea. Infact he'd have at least one glass a day, because of its health benifits and its taste. On the set of filming he'd always have a cup of Lipton Tea with a teaspoon of Honey mixed in. While he lived in Hong Kong, one of his friends (who lived with them), always made him and his wife Li-Cha tea. Li-Cha is a very healthy chinese tea, it is a mix of Lipton Tea, Sugar, and Milk. Bruce loved it and it was part of his constant diet.**


	3. Time For Revenge

**From a Scorching Soul, to a Rising Dragon**

**Chapter 3:Time For Revenge**

**Description: Jann is after revenge**

**Author's Notes: Jeet Kune Do is not a fighting style, its a way of life, no fighting style is the best, because its all depends on the inner soul of the person, how they fight, not what they fight with. Become like water, the abilty to adapt, I made this because I realized Jann Lee has fallen (or has always been on) the dark side of Martial Arts, fighting to win, so I thought he goes under a Bruce Lee like training to realize his full potential. Also Jeet Kune Do is a fighting style thats freeform, infact the only freeform fighting style that allows the user to adapt to a differen situation, not just 1 thing for 1 situation. And Jann Lee's 3rd costume in DOA4 isn't based on Kill Bill you f'in n00bs, its based on what Bruce Lee wore in his last movie, The Game Of Death.Many of you people reading this probably has no idea of what the yellow track suit represents. but for those of you ignorant ones I shall tell you what it means, due to my Quick Lesson's on Bruce Lee sections. **

**Disclaimer: I did not create Jann Lee, nor did I create the quotes used by the mysterious man, all of those belong to their respective owners.**

**btw thanks for the review DarkBeastBoy**

_"NO WAY IS MY WAY NO LIMITATION IS MY LIMITATION"_

* * *

_Jann Lee's Apartment. January 21, 2016_

"Jann! I'm back!", Lei Fang closed the door to Jann's apartment, "Jann? Oh dammit don't tell me he went looking for that man"

* * *

_Hong Kong Slums by the Pier_

Jann Lee walked onto a boat followed by his men, they were greated by a very tall black man with a small afro and wore tinted aviator sunglasses.

The man spoke, "what can I help you fellow's with?"

Jimmy replied, "where's Hai Tien?"

"Who?"

Edison angrily said, "Don't lie to us! we know he's hiding out on this boat house!"

"Little fellow I have no idea what your talking about"

"Bullshit!", Edison threw a punch at the man but the man grabbed Edison's face before it could connect, Edison struggled and was about to be thrown into the water by the man but then Hai Tien came out from the boathouse

"Hakim, I'll handle them"

"Alright then call me if you need me", Hakim let go of Edison's face and went inside

"Why have you followed me?", Hai standed infront of Jann

"Revenge!", Jann Lee got into his stance

Hai sighed, "Like all the others you want to win"

"Go!", Jann Lee and the 5 men he brought with him attacked Hai, Edison came from the side and was the first to charge, Hai grabbed his fists and sent Edison flying onto one of Jann's men, Jun Tai. Then Jimmy and the remaining to men came at him from the front, Hai highkicked Jimmy's face, knocking him to the floor, then sidekicked one of Jann's other men into the water, then Jann's last remaing man was taken out by a flurry of punches to the face. Jann was about to fight but then Edison came at Hai with a fishing gaff, Hai broke the fishing gaff in two and used the two remaing halfs to knock out Edison. Then Jimmy and Jann's other men got up, Hai hit them blow after blow with the two sticks. Jun became furious and pulled out a nunchuku, he charged at Hai but Hai used his sticks to disarm Jun and knocked him out with the nunchuku. Jimmy grabbed Hai from behind, but Hai used the nunchuku to strike Jimmy in the back of the head, knocking Jimmy out. The last man pulled out a chain and attacked Hai, but then Hakim came out from the ship and grabbed the chain and flung the man into the water. Jann took his fighting stance and charged, Hai connected a swift sidekick to Jann's kidney's and Jann was on the ground.

"Damn...damn you..."

Hai Tien sighed, "Why do you insist on defeating me?"

"Why? Because I'm returning the favor!"

"Hakim help his men inside"

* * *

**Quick Lesson On Bruce Lee: Bruce had many memorable moves, like the One-Inch Punch where he would deliver a punch one inch away and send the reciever back a couple of feet, and his Flying kick attack which people know Bruce for, and his most powerful, his sidekick. In the words of one reciever "It felt like getting hit by a car". Bruce's side kicks could send a man flying back up to 12 feet!**


	4. Express Yourself

From a Scorching Soul, to a Rising Dragon

Chapter 4:Express Yourself

Description: Jann is after revenge

Author's Notes: Jeet Kune Do is not a fighting style, its a way of life, no fighting style is the best, because its all depends on the inner soul of the person, how they fight, not what they fight with. Become like water, the abilty to adapt, I made this because I realized Jann Lee has fallen (or has always been on) the dark side of Martial Arts, fighting to win, so I thought he goes under a Bruce Lee like training to realize his full potential. Also Jeet Kune Do is a fighting style thats freeform, infact the only freeform fighting style that allows the user to adapt to a differen situation, not just 1 thing for 1 situation. And Jann Lee's 3rd costume in DOA4 isn't based on Kill Bill you f'in n00bs, its based on what Bruce Lee wore in his last movie, The Game Of Death.Many of you people reading this probably has no idea of what the yellow track suit represents. but for those of you ignorant ones I shall tell you what it means, due to my Quick Lesson's on Bruce Lee sections.

Disclaimer: I did not create Jann Lee, nor did I create the quotes used by Hai Tien, all of those belong to their respective owners.

_"NO WAY IS MY WAY NO LIMITATION IS MY LIMITATION"_

_

* * *

_

_Hakim's Boat House, January 21st 2016_Hakim piled Jann Lee and his men inside his boat house where a pot of tea was boiling. The aroma of the tea semi-woke up Jann's men, but Jann layed there unphased.

Edison groaned as he took a couple of pain killers from his pocket and swallowed them. Hai Tien poured himself a cup of tea while Hakim went into the back and drank some Gatorade. Hai Tien poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Jann.

"Tea?"

Jann grabbed the cup and threw it aside

"So arrogant"

Jann Lee yelled ,"Why the hell are you offering me tea! I'm not your friend!"

"But you are not my foe"

"But you're my enemy!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you defeated me! and I swear I'll get revenge!"

"And why is it so important to win?"

"Because thats why a person fights! to win!"

Jun groaned, "Not so loud Jann I have a headache"

"Shut the fuck up", Jann kicked Jun with what little energy he had

Hai Tien sighed, "Whats so wrong with losing?"

"Because! losing shows you are weak!"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't"

"Start making sense!"

"Like all the others you want to win, but to learn to lose, to learn to die! that is the key, to learn the art of dying!"

"That makes even less sense!"

Hakim put on some sandals and adjusted his sunglasses, "I'm gonna go get a bite to eat, want anything?"

Jun spoke out, "Oh get me some Dim sum"

Edison slapped Jun, "Jun!"

"what did I do? I'm hungry"

Hai Tien took a sip of his tea, "As I was saying, your mind is full of ambition, you can't stand to lose"

Jann interrepted, "Because if I lose then I'm weak and I swore never to be the weak little boy I once was!"

"Not always true, to accept defeat, can be more honorable then winning"

"What do you mean?"

"If you lose what do you do?"

"Get pay back!"

"Then what? what have you gained?"

"Um..well..."

"You see?"

"But what if you..."

"If you win a fight what do you gain then?"

"See? but when you accept defeat, you can learn from you're mistake's, you can see how you are limated and destroy those limitations, you can see your technique and perfect them so the next time you fight you will have no doubts, and if you have no doubts in your mind, you can succeed to the point of perfection at whatever you do"

"How can I learn this? Can you teach me?"

"I cannot teach you, only help you find and express yourself"

"I'm willing to empty my cup to taste your tea Mr.Tien"

"Wise words but like I said, I cannot teach you"

"But you had to learn from someone, you weren't born learning how to take apart 5 men in a matter of seconds!"

"True but I have found the source of my ambition"

"Then help me find mine"

_

* * *

_

_Later that evening, Jann Lee's apartment, January 21st 2016_

Lei Fang was eating a popsicle while watching TV then she heard the door to apartment open, she popped her head out from the couch and screamed, "JANN LEE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! OH MY GOD YOUR IN WORST SHAPE THEN LAST TIME! NOW WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING THAT MAN?"

Jann slouched his way to the couch and layed down, "What are you my mom?"

"Fine! whatever I just wont take care of you this time"

"Like I need your help anyway", he turned his head to the TV, "Whats this crap your watching anyway?"

Cardcaptor Sakura was playing on the TV, "Hey I like anime ok!"

"It's just drawing's, oh...ha I knew it you're pedophilac lesbian! just look at what you are watching!"

"It's better then what you watch!" Lei Fang threw a stack of porn DVD's on Jann Lee's chest, "No wonder you never pick up any girls from the clubs you work at! you're to busy watching porn!"

"There's nothing wrong watching porn!"

"But not this much!"

"So what! its just 10 DVD's!"

"I counted them! there's 47!"

"S..so?"

"And look at your Tivo!", she turned on his Tivo it is filled with porn and various type's of fighting event's, "It's all porn!"

"B..but...But you what were you doing looking at my porn!"

"I was just...curious thats all.."

"Curious about your sexuallity! you freaking lesbian!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why should I? its what you are!"

"So what if I was a lesbian? whats wrong with that?"

"In that case why don't you go out with that Hitomi girl and make out with her or something!"

"Fine I will!", Lei Fang left the apartment and slammed the door

Jann Lee smiled and called up Jun, "Hey Jun, it worked dude! get the camera we got some lesbian action to film!"

Just then Lei Fang came back in the apartment, "Hey you tricked me!"

"Tricked you into doing what?"

"Into saying I was a lesbian and I was going to make out with Hitomi!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure I did"

"Don't get like that with me pervert! you're the one you jack's off to porn and sweaty guys fighting all day!"

_Jann Lee and Lei Fang's bickering went on that entire night until they finally agreed that Lei Fang is not a lesbian and Jann Lee does not watch porn all day._

_

* * *

_

Quick Lesson On Bruce Lee: Although Bruce Lee say's to free your ambitious mind and learn to accept defeat, he never lost a fight except for one. Bruce Lee was still a child (around 8-11 years old) when he was mugged and beat up while walking down a street in Hong Kong, then his father introduced him to Sifu Yip Man, who taught Bruce Wing Chun Gung Fu and about philosophy. Bruce saw Yip Man as a fighter greater then Bruce was.


	5. Are We Not Animals

**From a Scorching Soul, to a Rising Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Are We Not Animals?**

**Description: Jann's first day in "training"**

**Author's Notes: Jeet Kune Do is not a fighting style, its a way of life, no fighting style is the best, because its all depends on the inner soul of the person, how they fight, not what they fight with. Become like water, the abilty to adapt, I made this because I realized Jann Lee has fallen (or has always been on) the dark side of Martial Arts, fighting to win, so I thought he goes under a Bruce Lee like training to realize his full potential. Also Jeet Kune Do is a fighting style thats freeform, infact the only freeform fighting style that allows the user to adapt to a differen situation, not just 1 thing for 1 situation. And Jann Lee's 3rd costume in DOA4 isn't based on Kill Bill you f'in n00bs, its based on what Bruce Lee wore in his last movie, The Game Of Death.Many of you people reading this probably has no idea of what the yellow track suit represents. but for those of you ignorant ones I shall tell you what it means, due to my Quick Lesson's on Bruce Lee sections. **

**Disclaimer: I did not create Jann Lee, nor did I create the quotes used by Hai Tien, all of those belong to their respective owners.**

_"NO WAY IS MY WAY NO LIMITATION IS MY LIMITATION"_

* * *

_Jann Lee's Apartment, January 24th 2016_

Hai Tien arrived at Jann Lee's apartment dressed in a red sports jacket and sports pants with white stripes

"Now what does Jeet Kune Do mean Mr.Lee?"

"The Way of the Intercepting fist"

"Right, which means"

"A fist that intercepts other attacks?"

"Well you could have put it better, show me"

Hai Tien made a swift left jab and Jann made a right jab before Tien's left jab could connect but with Tien's right palm he caught the Jann's jab and flipped him on the ground

"You understand the concept but you aren't quick enough"

"I thought you were supposed to teach me not lecture me"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I cannot teach you.."

Jann continued, "you can only help me express myself, yeah yeah I know"

* * *

Hai Tien put Jann in a choke hold and pinned both his arms on his back, "Now Mr.Lee what can you do?"

Jann Lee coughs, "I don't know"

"Can you kick or stomp me?"

"n..no", Jann could barely breath

"Your hands are useless in this situation"

"Ye-yeah" Jann coughs as he says it

"Then what should you do if you wish to survive"

"To pray!"

"Bite"

"Bite?"

"Are we not animals?", Tien let go of Jann "You ok?"

"Yeah...biting huh?"

"Biting is a efficent tool in a tight spot, but don't make a plan of biting, because that is a very good way to lose your teeth"

"Yeah yeah I know I'm not 4 years old"

* * *

"You have quite a few spare punching bags lying around Mr.Lee"

"Yeah I always break them watch" Jann Lee did a side-spin kick on one of the punhcing bags and it broke in half

"Pretty Impressive, but bags don't hit back"

* * *

"Kick me", asked Hai Tien

"What?"

"I said Kick Me"

"Ok", Jann Lee delivered a kick and Tien easily parried

"What was that?" Hai Tien looked unpleased, "an exhibition? you need emotion content, now try again"

Jann Lee kicked again but with more force and anger, Hai Tien easily parried again, "I said emotional content, not anger, now try again, with meaning"

Jann Lee kicked one more time, the kick had more force then the previous two but was a little more flowing, Hai Tien caught his foot, "No no no, you are still doing it wrong, but it was better than the other two. Like a finger pointing to the moon, don't concentrate on the finger or you will miss all that heavenly glory"

Jann rubbed his head, "So much to remember"

"If you try to remember you will fail, empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. Now you put water into a cup it becomes the cup, you put water into a Teapot it become's the Teapot, now water can flow, creep, drip, or crash. Be water my friend"

"Maybe I should recite that to my opponent, maybe they'll drown or pass out from boredom"

* * *

_Later that night, a few hours after Hai Tien left_

Lei Fang came in to the apartment, "I'm home!"

Jann Lee was watchine UFC on the TV, "God when are you gonna get your own place?"

"Hmph you should be glad to have my elegance in your apartment"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"By the way Jann one of my friends from the DOA tournament is gonna stay here for a while"

"Hey my apartment isn't hotel!"

"Hey you should be glad to have two beautiful women stay in your apartment!"

"Ok which girl is it?"

"Guess"

"Give me a hint then"

"Well she's from Europe"

"Hitomi"

"How did you guess so fast?"

"Like hell you would be friends with Helena or Christie, when is she coming and whats the occasion?"

"2 weeks, and its graduation! my finals are in 4 days!"

"Yup, the summer before college, expect alot of bisexual experimentation for you and Hitomi, just don't make any stains on my couch, or my table, or my floor"

"Hey didn't we go over this already?

* * *

**Quick Lesson on Bruce Lee: A good program that involve's Bruce's training programs and philosophy is an old TV show called Longstreet. Where Bruce trains a rich man to help him be freed from limitation, whether a Physicall one or mental one. This show including much of Lee's philosophy, and gave me some inspiration to make this fic. I believe they have some clips of it on YouTube.**


End file.
